Let Me Kiss You
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: What annoyed him so much was that Kyo was perfectly content with being a "couple" without actually being a "couple," and all that left Yuki were indirect kisses via leftovers. YukixKyo


**This will always and forever be my favorite couple to write. Here, my lovelies, have some more Yuki x Kyo to brighten up your day.**

**Warnings: Self beta'd, which is never any good. Ahurrhurr. **

* * *

><p>"This is really bad."<p>

"I know."

"Then why'd you recommend it?"

"Just because it's bad doesn't mean I don't like it."

"Christ, what the hell did you guys do before Tohru?"

"Let's just say I could've taken you to a lot worse." Yuki smiled as he clicked his chopsticks around the fish cake in the disposable bento box. He laughed as he watched Kyo examine it with careful eyes and continued to eat his food. "And you call me a snob? You're the one who turns their nose up to fast food."

"I'm not being a snob! I just like food that actually tastes good." Kyo snapped setting his half eaten box on his lap and reaching for his drink.

"Well then next time, why don't _you_ cook?" The gray haired man eyed the last piece of tempura that lay in the box on Kyo's lap. Okay, so it wasn't exactly a gourmet meal but he had always been fond of this place when it was just him and Shigure living together. The people were friendly and always remembered his order.

"_Box set number A, extra tempura, isn't that right Yuki-kun? And I'm sure Gure-chan would want his usual too."_

It was nice, that was all. And he was a bit fond of the tempura. Without even thinking Yuki snaked his hands to contort around Kyo's arm which was halfway to his mouth, soda in hand, and snagged the last piece of shrimp off the other's plate before popping it into his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Were you going to eat it?"

"No, but the least you could do is ask!" He fumed as he tilted his head back to take a big gulp of the drink. Yuki made a noise in the back of his throat and chewed slowly, savoring the last of his meal. Yuki looked up at the night sky, the trees that surrounded them and the summer silence that wrapped them both in breezy warmth. His sleeves fluttered against his arm and Kyo's were baggy enough just to tickle the very edge of Yuki's skin as well when the wind hit just right.

It was nice to be sitting this close.

It was nice to be sitting under the starry sky, hidden away by the tall trees and the bustling leaves.

It was nice to be able to steal his food.

It was nice to just be.

Even if they weren't together.

….

Even if they did do all this couple-like, gooey, romantic class-A shit, that practically sparkled like the covers of the manga that Tohru kept under her bed and sometimes on the kitchen table.

But it was okay to be cliché because they weren't a couple.

Kyo had made that very clear.

And then he had clouded that up again.

Fuck his stupid internal battles; all he wanted was Kyo's last piece of tempura. That didn't mean anything. That comfort and connection he felt growing between them had nothing to do with that.

Yuki was just hungry.

Though he supposed that didn't explain why last time they were together Yuki had no problem stealing a sip of the cat's drink, or the time before that when he had seen Kyo eyeing part of his yakiniku just like Yuki was eyeing the soup that he knew he wasn't going to eat and took the liberty of leading the meat to Kyo's plate and sliding the bowl over to his side of the table. But what astounded him was the fact that there were just so many _times_ that clouded his memory. So many _times_ that they just happened to be _together_ but not actually _together_.

And Yuki realized he was an idiot and that that was complete bullshit.

"Kyo, are we a couple?"

Kyo sputtered and chocked on his drink, and when he managed to regain his composure he rubbed his throat as if his drink had burnt him like acid and stared at Yuki with wide eyes that tried so hard to narrow into a glare.

Yuki's eyes, on the other hand, were smoldering and dark through his eyelids.

"What… why would you ask something like that." Yuki sighed at the response and ran a hand through his hair.

"God dammit Kyo, for once, I just really wish you would give me a straight answer." Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"What the hell do you mean by tha—"

"What do I mean?" Yuki interrupted bitterly and Kyo felt as if he had just bit into a lemon. "Fuck, Kyo. I just—you can't just do this to me and think that it's okay. I… I put myself out there, you stupid stupid cat." Yuki stood and paced a couple of steps before turning back to Kyo, looking down at him with hurt and frustration. "I love you."

"…"

"But you already knew that. And, dammit, I thought you gave me your damned answer when you ran out the door. But now, but now…!" Yuki's thumb and finger went to massage his throbbing temples. Damn cat sure knew how to give him a headache. He didn't even have to do anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyo said quietly his head bent and his eyes looking down at the swaying grass.

"Don't lead me on! All I want is a fucking answer, Kyo!"

"I don't know the answer!" Kyo snapped back, standing up to be eye level with Yuki. His face contorted with confusion and anger. "It's not that fucking simple!"

"Because you have to go and make it so damn complicated!"

"I'm not make anything complicated I'm just trying to figure things out!"

Yuki stared at him, his eyes examining and analyzing every passing emotions that swept through those deep ruby eyes, those pale and chapped lips, and his tan features that always exaggerated what his eyes tried to whisper. And Kyo was starring right back at him.

And maybe he was right.

Maybe what this was Kyo giving him a chance. Not ruling him out. Not rejecting him.

But not accepting him either.

That was good enough for him.

"Let me kiss you."

"W-what?"

"Let me kiss you." Yuki took a step forward to which Kyo immediately took three big leaps backwards. "W-what the hell are you talking about? I didn't say—"

"I know. You're trying to figure things out, I know." Yuki said smiling and stepping even closer, Kyo began to walk backward until he felt his back hit the trunk of a tree and he gulped. "I get that you haven't accepted me as anything yet. I get it, Kyo."

Kyo still stood tall, doing his best not to let his knees falter as Yuki became closer than a breath's distance. He willed his blushing face to go down, wished it would piss off just like he wished that the warmth that radiated from Yuki's body wouldn't make him feel so comfortable. So at home.

No. That wasn't his plan. He just wanted to get to know him better. He didn't want a love confession or a boyfriend or—or—or anything along those lines! This was just supposed to be a test.

"If you're going to try and figure things out," Kyo's train of thought was completely wiped when Yuki slipped his hand gently under the fiery cat's chin. "I just think I should have a say in it too."

Kyo licked his lips nervously as stared into those determined eyes and he cursed himself for waiting for the rat to lean in closer. He wouldn't, though. He stayed exactly where he was.

"Let me kiss you." He said again. "Please?"

And Kyo never hated himself more than when he let his eyes slip close and nodded.

Yuki's lips were cold and soft and they worked against his so carefully. His hand had moved from under his chin to cupping his cheek ever so lightly and Kyo barely processed that his hand was clutching that very wrist. His still lips finally moved against the silver haired man's as Yuki moved and pressed his mouth so expertly against Kyo's. One arm snaking around his waist and pulling him off the tree and into him. Kyo felt a river of sparks and shivers ignited by those lips that coursed all the way to his toes. Yuki's tongue working against his to gently coax his mouth open, asking permission to explore and to make Kyo melt even more, just as he had asked for permission to kiss him in the first place.

And Kyo let him. He opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around the other's neck tentatively and slightly shaking. He let himself feel Yuki explore him, memorizing him, losing more and more control and becoming more rushed.

And then he pulled away, panting hard but with that same firm look, only this time it was so close and Kyo didn't even have the option of turning away. His arms were wrapped around Yuki's neck, while Yuki's arm clutched him tightly around his waist, and his other hand buried itself in the bright red hair.

Kyo panted against Yuki and the silver haired rat did the same, trying to breathe in more air than the other. And Kyo closed his eyes because he couldn't stare at Yuki this close anymore.

"I want to kiss you again." Yuki said quietly. "But I just need to know your answer, that's all. That was just me putting in a very good argument for myself."

"Bastard." Kyo said shakily, leaning back against the tree as he pried his arms loose and Yuki took his arms and kept them by his side as well. They stood there for awhile, Kyo tilting his head to focus on the sky and Yuki, unable to watch the emotions that flickered on Kyo's face as he thought, focused on his neck and the slight glimpse of leg he received from the shorts. That and the small piece of midriff that Kyo seemed to be so oblivious of.

"Fuck, okay."

"What?"

"I… I said okay." His voice was quiet, a contrast from what he usually heard, but his blush was loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Yuki taunted a sweet smile on his face. Kyo clenched his fists.

"FUCKING RAT, LET'S GO OUT."

"Wow, this just seems so out of the blue, I'm not quite sure what to say," Yuki mocked his own shock and Kyo snarled.

"Yuki…" He ground out.

"Well, if it really means that much to you." And his voice was low again, and he was touching him again. His fingers going from the base of his neck and lightly trailing him with electricity as he dug his hand in Kyo's hair again. "So does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Pfff, I guess." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"And as your boyfriend I have a right to kiss you whenever I want, right?"

"Not _whenever_ you want. When I say it's okay to, you psycho."

"Well then. I want to kiss my new boyfriend, do you think that would be okay?" Yuki asked, smiling wide with an amazing warmth that trailed into his own core. He blushed harder but let his eyes relax into a smile, as well.

"Yeah. I guess that'd be okay."

And so he did.


End file.
